Province of Frostrim
Basic Overview Considered by many to be the oldest and most ancient of all the lands of men, Frostrim, also known as "The Old Kingdom" is a vast region set in the North Eastern part of Valdemar. It is inhabited by the "Nords", a group of large, tough, pale-skinned, and fair-haired people with a unique resistance to the frigid Northern climate. Its capital, Northwatch Keep, is a large stone fortress far to the North of the region, bordered by an iced-over ocean to one side, and massive mountains to the other sides. In RayzeMC, Frostrim acts of one of the three regions which encompasses the "Factions" gamemode, due to its constant wars with the Kingdom of Eastmarch and the High Elves. Location & Geography Geographically, Frostrim is the second Northernmost region in Valdemar, just behind Northwestria. Although, Northwatch Keep is in fact the Northernmost city in all of Valdemar. The region contains massive glaciers, snow-capped mountains, forests, streams, lakes, and a few grasslands to the South which provide the city of Frostflow with just enough food to make it through the Winter each year. Frostrim is bordered by The Dreadlands to the West, and the Kingdom of Eastmarch to the South. To the North and the East, lies the Frozen Sea. The city of Frostflow lies to the SouthEast of the region, near Lake Sommerfeldt, which acts as a natural barrier between the city and the Kingdom of Eastmarch to the South. History Frostrim was originally settled as far back as the year 130 of the First Age by Halvard Eilersten, the first High King of the Nords. The first Nords settled at what would become known as "North Rock", which is where Northwatch Keep was later erected. From the earliest of days, Northwatch was frequently subjected to brutal raids at the hands of the Giant clans of Solheim as well as various marauding Orc tribes to the West. Eventually, after many hundreds of years of bloodshed, the Giants retreated deep into the mountains, and the Orcs of the West retreated deep into the Dreadlands. Once the majority of the region was secured, a large migration of Nords under King Anton Trelstad founded the city of Frostflow in 496 of the First Age, and decreed: "Let this city forever stand as a monument to the glories of mankind!". For the next few hundred years, life remained rather tranquil for the Nords, aside from the harsh and brutal Winters which froze over the entire region every year. The Dread Dragon incursions | 930 (First Age) - 23 (Second Age) In the year 930 of the First Age, a group Dark Elves called the "Valmor" arrived at Northwatch, and with the permission of High King Asgeir Trelstad, established an embassy for the alleged purpose of opening up trade between the Nords of Frostrim, and the Dark Elves of Nazarock. Shortly thereafter, they began using dark magic to summon Dragons from the Dreadlands to come and wreak havoc upon the entirety of the Frostrim province. These incursions continued for roughly 1,500 years until finally a nameless individual referred to as: "The Last Hero" led a group called "The 700 Champions" to Mount Arreat, the place from which the Dragons had emerged, and defeated Fenrir, the Dragon Lord of Fire, ending the Dread Dragon incursion period, and liberating Frostrim from the evil curse caused by the Valmor.